Giros de la vida
by Nei8
Summary: Law se reencuentra con una vieja amiga suya, tras un suceso inesperado, ¿Que sentimientos despertara esta joven en el capitan de los Heart Pirates?
1. Prologo:Los sentimientos son un problema

GIROS DE LA VIDA

Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia en el fandom de One Piece, es un Law x Oc, no soy muy buena con esta serie, pues no me la he memorizado, asi que quizas las maneras de hablar no sean muy apegadas, pero tratare de no cambiarle tanto, para que la historia se apegue un poco mas, tratare de conservar minimo al 90% las personalidades de cada personaje, asi que espero que disfruten de leer mi historia, y si les gusta pues dejen un review para que yo me entere, ¿si?.

PROLOGO: LAS EMOCIONES SON UN PROBLEMA

HEART PIRATES POV

Un dia tranquilo en el submarino de los Heart Pirates, hasta que un estruendo se escucho, inmediatamente despues todos se alistaban para ver que habia ocasionado tremendo escandalo, pero por un extraño mal presentimiento, el capitan Trafalgar Law "El cirujano de la muerte" decidio que lo mejor seria que el fuera a revisar, pero de alguna manera y por alguna razon, el queria ir solo, y como nadie queria llevarle la contra, le dejaron ir.

-¿Que creen que le pase?-Pregunto uno de los tripulantes

-Ni idea-Respondia otro

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta (de donde provenia todo el ruido), Law recorria con la mirada toda la cubierta, hasta que encontro una pequeña nota tirada enel suelo, la cual decia:

"Perdon por el estruendo de hace poco, pero tuve un pequeño percance, espero no te moleste Law-kun

ATTE: El qp"

"¿Que estara haciendo aqui?"

De pronto un ruido saco a Law de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo no de la mejor manera, pues, de un momento a otro el se encontraba al borde de la cubierta, a escasos centimetros de caer al mar, cuando todo se normalizo, decidio que lo mejor que podria hacer era entrar para asi evitar caer al agua, era algo muy extraño lo que le rondaba por la mente, pues ahora no podia sacarse de la mente aquella nota, y a quien creia el que la habia dejado.

Pero, algo que le preocupaba mas aun, mas que esa persona que le dejo la nota, era el mismo, despues de todo, desde hace tiempo que le parecia extraño el extrañar ver a una persona en particular, al principio lo atribuia a que quiza estaba solo, pero luego dejo de estarlo y siguio pasando, quiza podia haber sido algo por su cumpleaños y el sentir nostalgia de los años pasados. Pero ahora, de todas sus excusas y justificaciones solo le quedaba una y no le parecia muy creible, pues cuando se ha oido de nostalgia por el insomnio, entonces ...El ¿acaso estaba?

"Veamos, ya se que no es soledad, ni es nostalgia por esas fechas, tampoco puede ser culpa del insomnio, nadie se ha sentido asi por culpa de no dormir bien, aunque quiza ..., ahora que lo recuerdo, ella padece de narcolepsia ¿no?, ¡Concentrate!, ya esto es mas serio, ¿que podra ser?, la ultima que me queda y que me han dicho varias personas al plantear un caso similar es... ¡No!, no puede ser eso, pero, si no es eso ¿que podia ser?, debe de haber otra cosa detras de esto, pero si asi es ¿Que podria ser?, veamos, no podria comprobarlo hasta verle, o tal vez ¿solo quiero comprobarlo para verle?, pero si no es ese caso, entonces que es, despues de todo, yo no podria tener eso, pero siendo esto, ¿Que tan malo seria?, ¡No!, no puedo ni considerarmelo, simplemente eso no me puede estar pasando, es culpa del insomnio, pero, si recuerdo atras quisa vea si es algo de tiempo, despues de todo, si no tuviera tiempo seria simple nostalgia ¿no? Ahora, ¿Cuales eran los sintomas del enamoramiento?"

Bien, ¿Que les parecio?, ¿les gusto?, perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero no soy muy buena con eso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Yaa ne


	2. Capitulo 1: Valla suerte

CAPITULO 1: VALLA SUERTE

Hola a todos, este es el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo puedan disfrutar, ahora, les quiero hacer una aclaracion, mi capitulo anterior se situa antes de la alianza pirata, por lo cual Law estaba viajando con su tripulacion, este capitulo se situa antes de que lleguen a Dressrosa, por lo cual el ya esta con la tripulacion de Luffy, lo que iria siendo una linea de tiempo intermedia, estos sucesos que continuan irian en esa linea de tiempo, ¿ok?

El tiempo fue pasando, y para desgracia de Law, todo le estaba demostrando que no era simple nostalgia lo que sentia, pero entonces ¿Que era lo que le ocurria?, aun asi, ya estando al borde de un colapso nervioso por la situacion, y aunandole la tranquila ubicacion en la que se encontraba, el debia de concentrarse en llegar a Dressrosa y cumplir con su objetivo, por el momento, el tiene que entregar a Cesar y vencer a Doflamingo.

Pero, como si fuera una mala pasada del destino, el barco en el que viajaban tomo su curso a una isla extraña, y acabo por atracar, el podia jurar que sabia que era esa isla, pero casi como un castigo de su mente por torturarle dia y noche con tantas interrogantes y no tener ni un instante de sueño, el no conseguia recordar que era esa isla, por lo cual se tuvo que limitar a ayudar con las reparaciones para partir pronto.

Pero, la reparacion fue mas compleja, por lo cual las piezas que habia en existencia acabaron por ser insuficientes, asi que tenian que ir a comprar mas piezas, para lo cual se estuvieron sorteando entre todos quien iria, por suerte o desgracia Law tenia que salir con rumbo al oeste, la suerte, que ahora que recordaba, habia alguien que quiza le podria ayudar con su incoveniente, la desgracia, simple, esta vez no se habia librado de salir. En fin.

"Bien, aprovechando la salida, creo que ire a ver a esa persona, para preguntarle su opinion, alguien que sea experto en la mente humana deberia de poder ayudarme con mi dilema, ah, es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella siempre llevaba una libreta donde anotaba la conducta de quienes le rodeaban, ¿Me pregunto si aun la tendra?, ¡Concentrate!, estoy desvariando de nuevo, necesito ponerle fin a esto y todo se solucionara, eso es todo"

Law siguio caminando, compro lo que tenia su lista y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la casa de quien era su ultima esperanza para obtener respuestas sobre su ultima interrogante. Se aproximo a la puerta, toco y una persona respondio del otro lado:

-¿Quien es?

-Trafalgar-Contesto Law

-Adelante, pasa-Respondio la persona

Law paso a la pequeña casa y se paro frente a la dueña de dicha casa, al verle esta le dirigio una mirada de desgane, luego fue una de molestia, que sorprendio a Law, puesto que aun no habia hecho nada para molestarle.

-Es que no te piensas sentar-Decia la señora

Law se lo medito un poco, pero luego tomo asiento en una pequeña silla que se encontraba ahi, autojustificandose con que el se sento solo para no gastar mas energias y no por el hecho de que se lo ordenaron.

-Y bien mocoso ¿Que quieres aqui?-Dijo de mala gana la abuela

-Gakusha*-Ya, le pido que si ya es de su conocimiento mi nombre me llame por el-Dijo Law

-Bien, ¿Que quieres?-Volvio a preguntar la abuela

-Necesito su opinion-Hablo Law

*Gakusha: Significa Erudito, es un componente de la palabra Psicologo en japones

Bien, aqui esta mi segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos luego

Yaa ne


	3. Capitulo 2:La misteriosa resolucion

CAPITULO 2: LA MISTERIOSA RESOLUCION

Hola a todos, este es mi tercer capitulo, alguien lo esperaba, espero yo que si, sin mas por el momento aqui les dejo el capitulo

-Y ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Necesito saber que es lo que causa que mi manera de pensar no sea como la de antes

-Madurez, eso es muy simple-Contesto con burla la abuela

-Me refiero a hace pocos meses-Dijo Law algo cabreado

-Bien, te ayudare con tu problema, con una condicion-Hablo severamente la abuela

-¿Cual condicion?-Pregunto Law

-Que aceptes que en esta ocasion eres mi paciente y hagas lo que yo te digo-Concluyo la abuela

Law se medito lo que le acababan de decir, despues de todo no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, pero si eso le hacia librarse de su distraccion lo haria

-Bien-Hablo Law

-Recuestate ahi-Dijo la abuela, señalandole un pequeño sillon

Law se disgusto un poco por el hecho de que le ordenara algo asi, pero el ya habia aceptado hacerlo, por lo cual no le quedo mas que recostarse en el sillon

-Bien, ahora dime, segun tu, ¿Que es lo que pasa diferente?-Hablo desganada la abuela

-Recientemente estoy muy distraido, y me cuesta trabajo mantener una idea fija en mi mente sin recordar varias cosas-Hablo Law

-Bien, paso algo que marcara el inicio de tu distraccion, quiza algo que llamara tu atencion- Pregunto la abuela

-Hace tiempo, se escucho un ruido muy fuerte en la cubierta del submarino donde yo viajaba, cuando subi, vi una nota pidiendo disculpas por el ruido-Recordo Law

-¿Conoces a esa persona?-Indago la abuela

-Si-Contesto Law

-¿Que relacion llevas con ella?-Volvio a indagar la abuela

-Somos amigos-Respondio Law

-¿Que tan cercanos?-Pregunto la abuela

-Consideraria que bastante, pero no se la opinion de ella-Respondio Law

-¿Tu la consideras cercana o importante para ti?-Pregunto de nuevo la abuea

-Si-Vovio a responder Law

-¿Que harias si te dijera que ella escucho toda la conversacion?-Pregunto la abuela

De pronto, Law se puso blanco, no supo como reaccionar, por una parte se sentia ilusionado pero por otra, sabia que era un truco pues ella ya le habia hecho eso una vez, tenia que sacarsela de la cabeza

-Yo...-No pudo terminar de hablar Law pues la abuela le interrumpio

-Descuida, no esta aqui, pero ya se que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza-Hablo la abuela

-¿Y que es?-Pregunto Law

-Solamente es que estas enamorado-Hablo con simplesa la abuela

-¡¿Que?!-Grito Law

En ese momento juraba que su alma habia abandonado su cuerpo

-Ya te lo dije, y ahora, con tu inconveniente solucionado, ¡Largo de aqui!-Hablo la abuela, para finalmente hechar a Law de su casa

Law salio a empujones de la casa, se habia quedado pasmado, despues de todo, lo que le dijeron no era facil de asimilar, el ¿enamorado?. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que fue a dar a un callejon sin salida, claro esta, hasta que dio con la pared.

Despues de reincorporarse por el golpe con la pared se percato de que habia alguien mas ahi, pero prefirio restarle importancia al asunto pues no estaba para nada armado.

"Bien, solo saldre de aqui y continuare con mi camino, oh vaya parece que esta zona si esta habitada, despues detodo ahi hay alguien parado, momento, ¿Que es lo que trae en la mano?, ¿eso no es? , ¡Kairoseki!"

De un momento a otro, el hombre se aproximo a gran velocidad a Law, esposandole asi una mano con las cadenas de Kairoseki, para finalmente darle un golpe en la nuca, dejandole asi inconsiente.

Bien,este fue mi tercer capitulo, que espero les haya gustado, de hecho este capitulo es especial, pues es la primera vez que escribo tres capitulos de una misma historia el mismo dia.


	4. Capitulo 3:Encuentro

CAPITULO 3:

Hola a todos, este es mi cuarto capitulo, aqui ya veran a mi OC y su temperamental caracter, ya veran su reencuentro con Law y la aventura que estan por vivir

Pasando lentamente por las calles, buscando con la mirada algo en lo que matar el tiempo, es como caminaba Elion por esa pequeña isla, hace poco habia encontrado algo interesante que hacer, pero eso se le fue de la vista por culpa del bullicio que acontecia en el mercado. Que mal, pero es que ella queria saber de quien estaba enamorado Law, asi que queria ir a hablar con el, y si ustedes se preguntaban ¿como es que ella se entero del enamoramiento del capitan de los heart pirates? Simple, ella estuvo escuchando toda la conversacion de Law con la psicologa. Y ahora no sabia en que habia continuado esa conversacion.

Elion habia seguido de cerca a Law durante el noventa por ciento de su recorridoo, pero llegado a una plaza no pudo seguirle de cerca y tuvo que esperar, para su desgracia, en toda la confuscion de aquella plaza donde perdio de vista a Law, escucho que la tripulacion de los Mugiwaras habia llegado a la isla, por suerte nadie ahi le reconocio de los carteles pues hubiera tenido que huir y eso hubiera sido problematico.

"¿Que habra causado ese escandalo de atras? No recuerdo, pero creo que fue por culpa de la tripulacion de los Mugiwaras, mmm supongo que si no encuentro a Law en las calles ire a buscarlo al barco. ¡Momento!, yo lo vi atras, iba para un callejon, de seguro que no se percato de que no tiene salida, por lo cual, si el unico callejon sin salida esta al frente debo de ir para alla, por alla esta su sombrero, momento, ¡¿Desde cuando es tan alto?!, no, alguien lo esta cargando, ya decia yo...¡¿Alguien lo esta cargando?!, pero parece estar inconciente, entonces, ¡Ese tipo lastimo a Law!, bien, pero no se ve tan fuerte, entonces...¡El le jugo sucio!, bien pero... ¿como?, eso que tiene en las manos ¿no es?, ¡Si, si es!, eso es Kairouseki, ya tiene sentido entonces, mmm pero si el caso involucra el Kairouseki y Law esta inconciente, entonces ¿necesita ayuda?, realmente le quiero ayudar, pero es peligroso armar un escandalo, despues de todo, hay como veinte guardias atras y me reconocerian de inmediato, esta bien, ya lo decidi, les seguire"

Elion camino siempre a dos metros detras del hombre que cargaba a Law, hasta que de pronto Law comenzo a despertar, cuando Law intento forcejear con el hombre que lo estaba cargando, pero este al sentirlo arremetio a Law contra la pared para inmovilizarle, en ese momento Elion sintio hervir su sangre, pero se nego a admitir que fuera por lo que estaban haciendo con Law, despues de todo, ella no sentia mas que admiracion y amistad por Law, aun asi, por ello es que no iba a tolerar que alguien lastimara a su amigo, pero ya le haria pagar a ese idiota el haber golpeado uno de sus unicos amigos, oh y valla que le cobraria intereses.

Despues de caminar un largo rato, llegaron a un gran edificio, el hombre junto con Law en hombros entraron a una especie de bodega, detras de ellos entro Elion, pero su estupido Den den mushi sono y fue descubierta, solo alcanzo a decirle a su amiga por el aparatito ese que ella tenia problemas, para que luego le quitaran el aparato junto con su katana y un bastoncito que ella cargaba, le esposaron con kairouseki y lanzaron contra la pared, donde tambien estaba encerrado Law, quien le miro con detenimiento.

-¿Que miras?- Dijo Elion de manera seca a Law

-Nada, solo que, ¿que haces aqui?-Pregunto intentando contener una sonrisa burlona Law

-Intentandote salvar idiota-Hablo Elion

-¿Por que te encerraron entonces?-Pregunto Law

-Por culpa de mi Den den mushi-Respondio algo triste Elion

Law no hablo, pues algo en su pecho se oprimio, se sentia nervioso, pero ¿por que?, acaso era culpa de Elion, el no lo sabia

Bien, este fue mi cuarto capitulo, agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me han dejado y espero que mas personas lean mi historia

Yaa ne


	5. Capitulo 4:Emociones compartidas

CAPITULO 4: EMOCIONES COMPARTIDAS

Hola a todos, este ya es mi quinto capitulo y como tengo algunas visitas decidi actualizar rapido, sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.

Elion noto el reciente mudismo de su amigo, ya recordaba por que le agradaba, pero ahora deberia de saber donde estaban y como salir de ahi, pero, alguien abrio la puerta, le estaban haciendo el trabajo mas facil. La persona se acerco a ellos, todo hubiera estado bien si no hubiera sido un guardia de aquel lugar que ella tanto odiaba.

El hombre se acerco a ellos con detenimiento, les miro grabando cada reaccion de sus inexpresivos rostros, tenia una mirada pesada, muy dificil de sostener, pero, el estaba frente de dos individuos que podrian ser los dos piratas mas sadicos de todo el grand line. Tambien era de reconocerse que ese hombre no les desviara la mirada, despues de todo, ambos tenian una mirada asesina que le podria helar la sangre a cualquiera, pero aquella mirada que la chica mantenia desbordaba psicopatia, por lo cual decidio que despues felicitaria a aquel hombre por su valentia al sostenerle la mirada.

Poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando a su rostro, Elion se percato de sus intenciones y decidio voltear su rostro, el hombre al ver que la personaa quien el le iba a robar un beso giro su rostro dejandole frustrado, se levanto y le propino una patada en la cara, lo suficicentemente fuerte como para dejarla knoqueada, pero como dije atras, ellos no eran cualquier persona y el golpe apenas logro inmutar a Elion, pero su rostro y demas expresiones no cambiaron. No obstante, Law no estaba tan tranquilo, ¿por que?, les parece poco el ver a tu compañera, quien fue tu primer amiga y ahora sospechas que estas enamorado de ella, ser golpeada por un tipo que de entrada planeaba robarle un beso.

Quiza nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que Law estaba molesto, si no fuera porque ese hombre era excelente analisando a las personas, por lo cual, al verle tan molesto (en el medidor de emociones y expresiones de Law), le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y asi es como ese tipo continuo golpeando a ambos hasta que el se agoto.

Ambos piratas terminaron tirados en el suelo, sin un quinto de su fuerza para levantarse, despues de todo, aguantar mas de cincuenta patadas de tal magnitud no era facil, ya era un logro el estar concientes, asi que no podian pedirle todavia a sus cuerpos que se de que el hombre que los golpeo abandonara el lugar, aquel que habia llevado ahi a Law les retiro las esposas de Kairouseki y los esposo entre ellos. Asi se quedaron un rato, hasta que por el agotamiento y los golpes Law se quedo dormido, entonces como pudo Elion se acerco a Law y lo abrazo, y asi se quedo dormida, abrazando a su dulce amigo, porque si, para Elion, Trafalgar Law era dulce, el mas dulce que jamas haya conocido. ¿Como sabia que era dulce y no una mentira? Simple, a ella solo le gusta lo dulce y a ella le gusta Law.

Bien, este fue mi quinto capitulo, nos vemos luego

Yaa ne


	6. Capitulo 5: Planeacion

CAPITULO 5: PLANEACION

Hola a todos, este es mi sexto capitulo, donde quise ponerles como es que es la relacion de amistad que Law y Elion llevaban, por lo cual me salio mas largo, pienso agregar algo de accion en el siguiente capitulo, pero por ahora estamos en las planeaciones para solucionar el enredo que causo una pared y un den den mushi.

Al despertar el dia siguiente, Law se encontro en los brazos de su amiga, y sintio como en su rostro se comenzaba a dibujar un pequeño tono carmin, la situacion en la que estaba era algo vergonzosa, pero entoncesrecordo que estaban esposados los dos, por lo cual terminaria aun con una cercania muy poco razonable, por lo cual decidio quedarse como estaba, y no, no es que estuviera buscando una justificacion para quedarse asi, aparte, ella aun estaba dormida y no seria bueno despertarla, despues de todo no estaba para escandalos, y eso conseguiria si la alteraba en su tranquilo sueño.

Al poco rato Elion desperto, no hablo con Law sobre el tema de que durmio abrazandolo, y valla que fue habil evadiendolo.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-Pregunto Law

-¿Hacer que?-Interrogo Elion

-Lo de la noche-Dijo Law evitando tocar el tema con mas detalle

-Mira, de ese lado esta una rendija, en el suelo esta un alambre, con el cual se puede abrir la celda, de ahi, hacia la derecha estan las cosas que traiamos...-Elion estaba intentando explicar un metodo de salir, pero Law la interrumpio

-Es la izquierda-Dijo en tono de fastidio Law, porque si, le cambio el tema, pero al menos serviria para largarse

-¿Eh? Ah, claro, bueno, podemos tomar las cosas, e intentar salir por el conducto de ahi-Concluyo su explicacion Elion, algo avergonzada por su equivocacion de los lados

-¿Por que no solo salir por la puerta? No hay nadie-Dijo Law, algo fastidiado por la complejidad del plan que le explicaron

-Si, si hay alguien, estan a dos metros de la puerta, por eso es que no se ve su sombra en la rendija, de manera que si salimos nos envoscarian, ademas, no estamos en buenas condiciones para pegar carrera, y en la situacion fisica que tenemos nos tomaria 10 minutos poder manejar nuestras habilidades de nuevo, tomando en cuenta que logremos sacar estas esposas, que a su vez tambienson una desventaja pues nos reducen movilidad, por ello es que es mas viable ir por el conducto-Hablo Elion sobre su plan, aunque a manera de reprimenda

"¿Que es idiota?, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriria que alguien que no tuvo dificultad alguna en dejarnos casi sin mover y que tiene tanto ingenio para haber planeado una trampa como esta, no estaria vigilando en la puerta, es obvio que ese tipo tiene mas de diez personas esperando afuera, ademas, ¿Que no reconoce el lugar? Deberia de saber que estamos en un sitio de custodia y eso es muy problematico"

-Bien, y ¿no existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien esperando fuera del conducto?- Dijo Law visiblemente molesto por el hecho de que le haya dicho lo ultimo en un tono de reprimenda

-Es minima-Hablo Elion

-¿Que tan minima?- Pregunto Law

-De una en dos, o en un lenguaje mas simple de la mitad, tal vez podria llegar a ser un poco mas-Hablo pensativa Elion

-¿De donde salio esa conclusion?-Dijo en un tono algo burlo Law ante la duda de su amiga

-De que solo hay veinte de ellos, diez deben de estar en la puerta, lo que deja que hay alrededor de 0.5 guardias porcada uno de los 20 conductos, lo que indica que la mitad de ellos no tienen a nadie vigilandolos-Dijo Elion

-¿No has cosiderado que tal vez tambien las instalaciones tengan sus propios guardias?-Volvio a hablar sarcasticamente Law

-Tiene dos, si te altera tanto dos guardias tienes un problema de indicios de un colapso nervioso por paranoia-Contesto con burla Elion

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que la mitad de los conductos no tenga vigilancia, ¿Como haremos para encontrarlos?-Pregunto con fastidio Law

-Por el sonido-Hablo Elion

-¿Vas a escuchar el ruido de los que estan afuera?, y si les han dado la orden de no hacer ruido, ¿no se te hace algo viable?-Hablo imitando el tono de la explicacion de Elion

-Ja, quiza el cirujano de la muerte este muy ocupado disfrutando de ver los corazones de los demas para percatarse de las respiraciones de las personas, pero yo no-Hablo muy divertida Elion

-¿Y que es lo que haces tu?-Respondio en el mismo tono

-Escucho sus respiraciones-Concluyo ella

-¿Y no la confudirias con la tuya?-Se burlo Law

-Obviamente no, ¿tengo cara de ser nueva en esto?-Contesto con burla Elion

-Bien, entonces que te hace dudar de tu brillante plan-Hablo Law

-Que tu estas en el mismo conducto que yo, y tu respiracion estorbaria-Dijo seriamente Elion

-Bien, no cuesta nada intentarlo-Dijo Law

Bien, este fue mi sexto capitulo, ya les explique en las primeras notas de que trataba, se preguntaran, ¿Donde quedo la aventura?, bueno, es que Law no es un pesonaje impulsivo y mi OC tampoco fue planeada con ese caracter, entonces tenian que planear el como salir de ahi antes que aventurarse. Hasta el proximo capitulo

Yaa ne


	7. Capitulo 6: El plan falla

CAPITULO 6: EL PLAN FALLA

Hola a todos, este ya es mi septimo capitulo, es la segunda historia que yo escribo que tiene siete capitulos, asi que vean mi compromiso con esta historia, pues con la otra tarde varios meses en hacerlo, asi que disfruten esta historia.

* * *

Una vez que ambos tenian sus planes elaborados y mayormente detallados, ambos se intentaron levantar por la dichosa varita, el inconveniente que no contemplaron fue que sus cuerpos realmente estuvieran acabados, mientras estuvieron ahi, no se pudieron mover, pero Elion y Law aun se mantuvieron en pie, hasta que sintieron un fuerte impulso en sus espaldas que les obligo a caer, de pronto Law sintio que un pie lo estaba oprimiendo contra el suelo, eso fue algo que realmente le molesto, no es que fuera algo de ego, no, simplemente era que por culpa de la golpiza que habia recibido el dia anterior estaba muy adolorido.

Ambos solo escucharon grandes carcajadas, ambos sabian que eso era hacia ellos, cosa que realmente les molesto. De pronto el hombre los tomo a ambos del cabello y lanzo contra la pared para quedar frente a ellos, el hombre se volvio a acercar a Elion, justo como el dia anterior, cosa que era una gota mas para el vaso de la paciencia de Law

-¿Celos? pirata- Hablo altanero el hombre hacia Law

Law no contesto, pues en su opinion, no caeria ante las provocaciones de ese tipo.

-Bien, en vista de que me has querido aplicar la de el que se enoja pierde, te dire que el que calla otorga-Hablo burlonamente aquel hombre

En ese momento rapidamente a Elion le vino un recuerdo, ese tipo era el obsesivo de las frases que tambien tenia una obsecion con ella cuando era pequeña, ahora todo tenia sentido, pero entonces, todo eso era su culpa, y ese sentimiento no lo soportaba.A la vez que la culpa hacia sus estragos en la mente de Elion, el hombre se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de la joven, Law iba a reaccionar para evitarlo cuando ese hombre se freno en seco, acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe a Elion, logrando asi tirarla, cuando la levanto le miraba con reencor, Law sintio un fuerte tiron en su muñeca, cosa que lo comenzo a levantar, vio como el hombre se acerco al rostro de Elion, esta vez sin la intencion de besarle, mas bien de hablar con ella, luego de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, el hombre volvio a golpear a Elion, Law no entendia el porque si lo mas cercano al rostro de Elion eran sus puños le atacaba a base de patadas, luego restandole importancia al hecho de con que le habia estado dando los golpes a su amiga, vigilo mas de cerca lo que el tipo hacia, hasta que se percato que en todo el intercambio de golpes, Elion ya habia quedado inconciente, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta, la solto dejandola tirada en el suelo, Law se aproximo a Elion y la tomo en sus brazos para cuidarla durante la noche. Rogandole a todo lo que existiera en el mundo que ella no despertara viendolo con el rostro completamente rojo, por que por la forma en la que la agarraba, si que iba a tener buena vista.

* * *

Bueno, este fue mi septimo capitulo, en el trate de meterle un poco mas de tension al asunto, y de paso tocar el tema de que los dos personajes son un tanto orgullosos, ¿alguien quiere saber que fue lo que hizo Elion para hacer enfadar a aquel hombre?, en el siguiente capitulo lo veran

Yaa ne


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos

CAPITULO 7: RECUERDOS

Hola de nuevo, este ya es mi septimo capitulo, espero les guste, ya que veo que tengo mis fieles seguidores (le brillan los ojos de alegria) he decidido actualizar de una vez, que lo disfruten, esto es lo que paso el capitulo anterior pero que no vimos

La noche paso de manera rapida, Law esperaba que pudiera cuidar a su amiga por el resto de la noche, pero la calida compañia de Elion hizo que este callera dormido, asi que el dia siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Elion, quien vio a su amigo descansando contra la pared, ella se percato que estaba sobre sus rodillas y en sus brazos, el color rojo se apodero de la palida piel del rostro de Elion, pero debido a la posicion y situacion en la que estaba no se esforzo en levantarse y mejor trato de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras trataba de dormir, recordo que es lo que la habia dejado asi, despues de todo si que se la hizo a ese tipo.

Flash back

Lentamente el hombre se iba acercando mas y mas al rostro de Elion para darle un beso, pero un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna le detuvo, entonces Elion sonrio al ver la mueca de dolor de ese tipo, era lo unico bueno que habia tenido esa situacion, aunque poco le duro el gusto pues sintio como el pie de aquel hombre impacto con su cara, aun asi, Elion no borro su burlona sonrisa, no le importo que estuviera oprimiendo su cuello, despues de todo nunca se quedaria sin aire, asi que simplemente le causaba dolor, poca cosa ¿no? Pronto el hombre se acerco al oido de Elion para hablar con ella, el dijo:

-Seria muy divertido jugar mas contigo y con ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo-Termino de hablar y rio

-Hazlo si quieres, pero tengo una condicion- Contesto altanera Elion

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu novio?-Pregunto burlon el hombre

-No, es mas bien algo que tiene que ver contigo-Hablo nuevamente Elion

-¿Y cual es tu condicion?-Rio al decir esto

-Que vas a tener que disfrutartelo mucho-Dijo Elion

-Descuida niña, que planeo hacerlo como si fuera la ultima de mi vida-Dijo el hombre tocando la cadera de Elion

-Me alegra que aceptes lo que es-Dijo Elion para reir al final

-Ah en serio, y ¿por que lo dices?-Hablo un poco mas serio aquel hombre

-Por que lo que tu me hagas yo me lo voy a cobrar contigo, asi que si quieres hacer eso, hazlo, pero eso si, vas a tener que pagar por ello, y mi precio para ello es que sea la ultima-Dijo Elion

-Entonces ¿quieres un voto de castidad?-Hablo nuevamente burlon el hombre

-No, me basta con oir tus lastimeros gritos de dolor cuando yo te la cobre, asi que ya te dije, haz lo que quieras-Dijo Elion con un aire algo psicopata

-Bien, cobramela, no me interesa, en cualquier sentido mientras que tenga vida, no me importa-Dijo el hombre

-¿Quien te dijo que tendrias vida?-Hablo burlonamente Elion

-¿Acaso planeas traicionar tu palabra?-Dijo burlonamente aquel hombre

-Por el hecho de que quiero cumplir mi palabra es por lo que moriras-Volvio a hablar Elion con ese deje psicopata

-¿Y que mas me piensas cobrar?-Dijo divertido el hombre

-La golpiza que me has dado, eso te costara la vida, asi que por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, en cualquier caso acabaras muriendo-Dijo Elion de lo mas divertida

El hombre se molesto de sobremanera, y comenzo a golpear sin freno a Elion, de ahi ella no recuerda mas.

Bien, este fue mi octavo capitulo, como pueden ver en el, esto tiene unas ligeras insinuaciones, de ahi que sea Rated T, por ello es que se recomienda discrecion, de manera que espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¿ya vieron que mi OC es un psicopata y sarcastica de lo peor?

Yaa ne


	9. Capitulo 8:Recuerdos

CAPITULO 8: RECUERDOS DE LA NO TAN TRANQUILA AMISTAD DE ELION Y LAW

Hola a todos, este es mi noveno capitulo, en el les quise agregar algo de como Elion y Law se conocieron, lo cual es de lo mas gracioso.

* * *

Law vio como Elion estaba aun dormida, y el realmente se sorprendio de que durmiera tan tranquilamente, pues no pensaria que alguien como Elion pudiera dormir tan tranquilamente y sin perturbaciones. Pero a la vez seguia agradeciendo que ella pudiera descansar de esa manera, tal como cuando se conocieron, graciososo ¿no?, el aun recordaba como era que se habian conocido, pero dado la situacion en la que se conocieron, ¿como olvidarlo?

Flashback

Law iba caminando, acababa de llegar a una isla diferente, era un lugar frio como todos en los que habia estado, le resulto extraño el pequeño interrogatorio en el que se vio obligado a participar, le preguntaron su nombre, ocupacion, y el porque estaba ahi, pero lo sorprendente era que llegaron muchos piratas, diciendoles que estaban ahi para robar, y aquellos hombres de la puerta les dijeron que podian hacerlo en cualquier area circundante al centro, que mientras no se acercaran al centro no existia ningun inconveniente. Esto se le hizo algo absurdo, pero lo cierto era que queria ver lo valioso del centro, sabia que ese lugar tenia como gobernantes a un triunbirato, y uno de sus integrantes tenia una hija, ¿por que era importante aquella niña? El no lo sabia, pero valla que habia causado una gran conmocion, Law solo vio que una joven de unos 14 años salia corriendo de la zona, de inmediato penso una cosa:"Es ella", y como dije antes, Law tenia curiosidad, no era que la quisiera intimidar, pero talvez aquella chica le pudiera dar algo de informacion, asi que fue tras ella.

Law tuvo que apresurar el paso, realmente era rapida aquella niña, ¿quien lo diria? Pero el no se iba a rendir, aunque parecia que la niña ya sabia que la seguia, era extraña, no lo podia evitar, causo una gran curiosidad en el, quiza por ello aun la estaba siguiendo, despues de todo ya llevaba un largo rato siguiendola por varias calles, por lo cual era algo extraño que se hubiera aferrado tanto a algo, pero ya estaba ahi, asi que continuaria con su persecucion. Luego de un largo caminar, la chica llego a un parque, se acerco a un columpio, y comenzo a jugar en el, Law no pudo evitar reir ante aquel comportamiento, realmente le resulto infantil. Pero aquella risa hizo que la chica volteara, diciendole con la mirada "¿Y tu de que te ries?" Law entendio esa mirada y simplemente rio, esta vez le daria el gusto de hablar el primero.

-Es muy interesante que alguien de tu edad venga a un lugar como este para hacer algo tan infantil-Dijo Law para concluirlo con una risa burlona

-¿Y cuantos años crees tu que tengo?-Dijo la niña

-Catorce- Hablo sin titubear Law

-En tu deduccion existen varios errores sutoka*-kun-Dijo distante la niña

"¿Sutoka?, ¿por que lo estara diciendo?, tal vez sea por lo de estarla siguiendo desde hace ya largo rato"

-¿Y cuales son?- Pregunto Law algo divertido

-Primera, yo tengo la misma edad que tu, que iria siendo aproximadamente 16 años, segunda en este lugar no se puede hacer mas que cuatro cosas: 1.-Venir a jugar, como lo estan haciendo esos niños, 2.-Venir a drogarse, como los jovenes de junto a la barda, 3.-Venir a copular, como lo hacen los que estan detras de la barda, o 4.-Venir a pensar como lo estoy haciendo yo, de manera que el tercer error en tu deduccion es el que yo estoy haciendo algo infantil.

Law no vio venir que la niña tuviera su misma edad, es mas, no vio venir que supiera su edad, tampoco vio a los que estaban haciendo mas intima su relacion ni a los que estaban tomando sustancias toxicas.

-Por cierto, si es que quieres ver a los que estan sosteniendo una relacion fisica, te informo que son hombres-Concluyo altanera aquella niña

Ella era una niña interesante, y el no lo iba a negar

* * *

*Sutoka: Acosador

Bien, este fue el ya noveno capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya vieron que esta es la forma en la que Law y Elion se conocieron, este recuerdo lo continuare en el siguiente capitulo, asi que espero que a alguien le haya gustado, sobre el ultimo comentario, algo mas tenia que llenar el hueco del Rated T, asi que agregue un Yaoi explicito.


	10. Capitulo 9:Recuerdos

CAPITULO 9: RECUERDOS DE LA NO TAN TRANQUILA AMISTAD DE ELION Y LAW/ PARTE 2

Hola a todos, este es mi decimo capitulo ya, aqui continuare mi historia de como se conocieron Elion y Law, donde veran como inicio su tan peculiar relacion, y de que el amor no es algo nuevo entre los dos.

* * *

Law no supo que decir, ella se habia burlado de el, y eso se lo regresaria, pero primero habia algo que necesitaba pensar

-¿Y que has venido a pensar?-Hablo Law

-Sobre ti-Dijo Elion pensativa

-Me alagas-Dijo burlonamente Law-¿Y que es lo que quieres pensar sobre mi?-Hablo en el mismo tono

-Si me serias de utilidad o no-Hablo en su mismo tono Elion

-¿Y que te hace creer que te ayudaria?-Dijo con su ya habitual tono Law

-Yo nunca dije que me ayudarias...Voluntariamente-Dijo Elion

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Dijo Law

-No-Dijo cortante Elion

-¿Por que dices que no despues de lo que dijiste antes?- Pregunto Law

-La respuesta a tu pregunta de si te estoy amenazando solo tendria una respuesta positiva si ya hubiera tomado la decicion de que me serias util, aun no lo he decidido-Hablo Elion

-Y suponiendo que yo no te fuera de utilidad ¿que harias?-Dijo Law

-Te mataria-Dijo sin ningun toque de tacto Elion

-Ah si, y ¿por que?-Pregunto Law

-Por estarme siguiendo desde la entrada de la ciudad-Dijo Elion

-¿Que te hace creer que te dejaria matarme?-Dijo de manera burlona Law

-Yo nunca dije que me dejarias matarte, solo un idiota se dejaria matar-Hablo Elion

-Bien, entonces ¿que armas tienes tu para hipoteticamente amenazarme de muerte?-Pregunto un muy divertido Law

-Conozco mas cosas de ti que tu de mi-Dijo Elion

-Enserio- Dijo sarcasticamente Law

-Nombre: Trafalgar D. Water Law-Hablo de una manera cortante Elion

-...-Law no hablo, que ella supiera su nombre completo no lo esperaba

-Edad: 16 años-Continuo Elion

-...-Mudismo de nuevo, aunque ese dato ya se lo habia dado antes

-Usas una katana para cortar a las personas-Dijo Elion señalando la espada que Law cargaba

-Ese fue tu dato mas sorprendente-Dijo sarcasticamente Law

-Eres usuario de la Ope Ope no Mi-Dijo Elion

-¿Y?-Hablo recuperando la compostura Law

-La manera mas simple de matarte es lanzarte al agua con una herida mortal, quiza una gran perdida de sangre ayudaria-Dijo Elion sonriendo de una manera un tanto psicopatica

Bien, Law no lo iba a admitir ante ella, pero esa mirada y aquella sonrisa que parecia disfrutar de la idea de matarlo, le estaban intimidando demasiado, era casi como si desde el momento en el que comenzo a hablar sobre sus datos y luego sobre como materle estuviera intentando hacer que el sintiera gran temor

-¿Miedo?-Dijo Elion

-¿Haz hecho algo?-Dijo Law

-Tal vez-Hablo Elion

-¿Tu tambien eres una usuaria no?-Dijo Law con algo de arrogancia

-Sip-Dijo Elion mientras jugaba en aquel columpio

-¿De que fruta?-Pregunto con curiosidad Law

-En una pelea, gana quien tiene informacion, yo no te dare informacion gratuita-Hablo Elion

-¿Cual es tu precio?-Dijo resignado Law

-Ayudame en mi objetivo y te dire lo que quieras saber de mi-Dijo tranquilamente Elion

-¿Cual es tu objetivo?-Pregunto Law

-Cambiar el mundo-Hablo decidida Elion

-Eso suena demasiado descabellado, ¿que razon tendrias para hacerlo?-Hablo curioso Law

-Ayudame y te contesare-Dijo muy altanera Elion

-Bien te ayudare, pero tendras que contestar a mis preguntas-Dijo resignado Law

-Claro, yo tengo palabra- Hablo Elion con una sonrisa

Law solo le devolvio la sonrisa

-¿Y bien que quieres saber de mi?-Dijo Elion-Te advierto que solo te contestare cinco preguntas, asi que no toda la informacion sera completa, el resto te lo dire cuando me hayas terminado de ayudar ¿entendido?

-Bien, ¿nombre?-Hablo Law

-Elion Yoroshiku-Dijo Elion

-¿No es tu nombre completo cierto?-Hablo Law

-Basicamente, pero ya te lo dire despues-Dijo Elion

-Bien, ¿que fruta comiste?-Hablo nuevamente Law

-Kosei* Kosei no Mi-Dijo Elion

* * *

*Kosei:Individualidad

Bien, este fue mi decimo capitulo, se que se preguntaran por que rayos no les dejo seguir leyendo, pero bueno, tengo la firme obsecion de escribir historias de 500 a 600 palabras, asi que por eso les dejo colgados

Yaa ne


	11. Capitulo10:Recuerdos

CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS DE LA NADA TRANQUILA AMISTAD DE ELION Y LAW/ PARTE 3

Hola a todos, he aqui la continuacion de mi historia, se que soy mala al ponerles solo recuerdos pero son muy importantes

* * *

-¿Que hace?-Pregunto Law

-Me permite ampliar la capacidad de mi mente-Dijo Elion

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta que se pueda agrupar como aclaracion-Dijo Law

-Si-Dijo Elion

-Bien, ¿esa fruta no seria la Kokoro Kokoro no Mi? ¿Por que seria algo de individualidad?-Hablo curioso Law

-Es algo de individualidad, por que yo no puedo afectar la mente de otras personas, asi que solo puedo modificar cosas a partir de mi propia mente-Hablo Elion

-Ya veo, ¿por que tu sueño?-Pregunto algo inquieto Law

-Es que no viste que sin ningun pudor, aquellos guardias le indicaban a los piratas el que saquearan el lugar siempre y cuando no llegaran al centro-Dijo molesta Elion- Yo odio ese sistema, lo odio de verdad, por ello lo quiero cambiar, pero no importa si solo se cambia en esta isla, pues al final habra alguien que quiera regresarlo a como era antes, asi que por eso voy a cambiar al mundo- Concluyo Elion, muy orgullosa de su discurso

Al lado de ellos paso un hombre, que era originario de aquel lugar, quien al ver a Elion le dirigio una mirada de superioridad, una llena de desden, a lo que la joven respondio con una sonrisa burlona

-¿De que habilidades te puedes preciar tu?-Pregunto Law

-¿Por que deberia yo de contestarte?-Dijo Elion

-Porque vamos a trabajar juntos, asi que tengo que saberlo-Comento Law

-Bien, te dire, soy muy buena espadachin, tengo aquella habilidad de la fruta esa, tambien tengo una habilidad especial, que puede causarle temor a quien se vea envuelto en ella, tu lo pudiste comprobar. Ademas, existe una habilidad de la que estoy particularmente orgullosa, y es que yo soy capaz de ganar una batalla aun muerta- Hablo muy segura de si Elion

-¿Como?- Pregunto muy curioso Law

-Mis planes no fallan-Dijo Elion

-Ya veo-Dijo pensativo Law

-De ahora en adelante, estamos juntos para esto-Dijo Elion

Fin Flash back

Si, definitivamente, el nunca olvidaria a aquella niña que planeaba cambiar el mundo, pero eso solo hizo que volviera a encolerizarse, pues ese idiota habia lastimado a su pequeña amiga, y no es que fuera pequeña de edad, despues de todo, ella era incluso unos meses mas grande que el, pero era tan especial para el, que por ver su mirada llena de alegria (porque si, ella no sonreia) el no decia nada sobre la constante burla que ella le hacia sobre ser varios meses mayor que el. Law estaba frustrado, despues de todo, como podria salir de ahi, el plan estaba arruinado, ¿ahora que?. Pero algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ese algo era Elion, quien acababa de despertar, ella, al verlo tan frustrado dijo:

-Descuida, todo esta exactamente igual, la barra esta en el mismo lugar, todo lo podemos hacer como lo teniamos planeado, asi que, ¿lo intentamos?-

Si, Law no debia de olvidar que estaba con alguien que desde sus 16 años habia jurado cambiar el mundo, y ese alguien era muy obstinado, asi que era obvio que no iba a admitir su derrota tan facil, pero para su desgracia, las condiciones fisicas con las que contaban no eran muy favorables, por lo cual tuvo que ponerle un freno

-No, es muy peligroso, estas muy lastimada-Dijo Law

A Elion le importaba un comino lo que tuviera su cuerpo, pero sabia que Law no se convenceria con una sola mirada, y sabia que el iba a decir algo mas, asi que le dejo continuar.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- Dijo Elion para indicarle a Law que continuara

* * *

Bien, este ya fue el onceavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, la conversacion de Elion y Law continuara en el siguiente capitulo

Yaa ne


	12. Capitulo 11:Una cruel y dolorosa derrota

CAPITULO 11: UNA CRUEL Y DOLOROSA DERROTA

Hola, ya el doceavo capitulo ¿eh?, bueno, aqui continuamos la conversacion de Elion y Law

* * *

Las palabras que el iba a decir le causaban gran molestia, el no queria admitirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, ¿Quien sabe, tal vez y la convencia? Asi que decidio en decirla, aunque lo dudo de nueva cuenta cuando vio que alguien los estaba viendo

"Estupido guardia, estoy en la mayoria seguro de que quiere oir lo que voy a decir, pero de lo contrario ella se va a lastimar mas"

-Ya dejalo Elion-Ya, admitelo, perdimos, y aunque me digas que no se puede perder sin pelear, tienes que admitir que perdimos

Si, Law se estaba dando por vencido con tal de frenar a su amiga

-Ya oiste a tu novio niña, solo admitanlo y los llevare a su siguiente destino

-¡Me niego! Acepto que perdi aquella batalla, pero no perdi la guerra, yo no admitire mi derrota, pues no lo puedo hacer, yo tengo palabra Law-kun y la tengo que cumplir a toda costa-Dijo con una determinacion que Law solo le habia visto en una ocasion hace ya varios años, pues recordandolo, ni siquiera tenia tal determinacion con su vida en riesgo

-Bien, tu ganas-Dijo Law, viendo que ningun argumento la iba a convencer

De pronto el hombre volvio a entrar a la celda donde ellos estaban, y deuna patada tiro a Law, acto seguido le arrebato a Elion de los brazos, la tomo de los hombros, y apreto con tal fuerza que la clavicula derecha de Elion se rompio, causandole un gran dolor a esta.

-Se que te duele niña, asi que por que no te rindes, si lo haces no importara-Dijo aquel hombre

-No...lo hare-Dijo con el aire entrecortado Elion

Otro fuerte crujido se escucho, esta vez fue el brazo derecho de Elion el que se rompio, pero en esta no parecia haber ningun cambio, por lo que aquel hombre la sujeto fuertemente de su hombro izquierdo y comenzo a golpear a Law, otro crujdo mas, esta vez fue una costilla de Law, a este crujido le siguieron varios golpes mas, por lo que si, otro crujido se escucho, el hombro izquierdo fue, mas y mas golpes le siguieron, hasta que una voz entrecortada se escucho, cosa que freno a aquel hombre,

-Espera-Hablo como pudo Elion

-¿Si?-Pregunto atanero aquel hombre

-Dejalo, tu ganas-Dijo Elion

-Y ¿Que gano exactamente?-Pregunto aquel hombre

-Me rindo, pero dejalo en paz-Dijo Elion

-Bien-Dijo triunfal aquel hombre

Despues, solto a Elion de su agarre y la dejo caer justo al lado de Law, ambos se quedaron ahi, tirados en el suelo, si, los dos habian perdido, pero, eso no era nada comparado con lo que aquel tipo les tenia preparado

-Tu-Ordeno el hombre-Llevalos con el resto, ya tengo un nuevo entretenimiento

Por que si, ahora ambos eran el nuevo entretenimiento de ese hombre, aquel guardia (aparentemente de menor rango que quien los golpeo) se dirgio a un Den Den Mushi, lo tomo y llamo a otros dos guardias, uno sujeto a Elion y otro a Law, llevaron a ambos con el resto de los que eran prisioneros y justo cuando lanzaron a Elion a una celda y se disponian a lanzar a Law a otra, aque hombre aparecio de nueva cuenta diciendo:

-Dejenlos juntos, es mas divertido asi-

* * *

Bueno, creo que no soy muy conversadora por estas notas, pero en fin, ojala que hayan disfrutado esto

Yaa ne


	13. Capitulo 12:¿Perder? ¿Quien dijo eso?

CAPITULO 12:¿PERDER? ¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?

Bien, hola todos, este es ya el treceavo de mis capitulos asi que espero que lo disfruten y de paso conoscan algunos integrantes de la tripulacion de Elion

* * *

Despues de esas palabras aquellos guardias lanzaron a Law contra la pared para caer al lado de Elion, quien tenia una evidente sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por que sonries?-Pregunto Law

-¿No escuchas? Afuera hay un gran alboroto, y creo saber quien lo ha causado-Dijo Elion muy sonriente

A Law le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica pelirroja que siempre acompañaba a Elion y ahora tambien entendia quien causaba ese alboroto, entonces se animo a preguntar

-¿Solo estan tu y ella?-

-No, en total somos seis-Dijo Elion, con un visible tono de alegria al recordar a sus nakamas

Law deseaba realmente en ese momento acercarse al rostro de Elion y darle un beso en los labios, pero habia dos inconvenientes, el primero, era que con fuerza vital o no, ella lo iba a mandar muy lejos, y el segundo era que el no se podia mover, asi que solo se quedo asi. A los pocos minutos aquella chica pelirroja llamada Anne entro ahi, rompiendo mas de la mitad de las cosas que se le interponian en su camino, detras de ella iba una chica de cabello negro visiblemente nerviosa por la actitud de su amiga, llegaron a la celda donde se encontraban Elion y Law y la rompieron igual que todo lo anterior, la joven de pelo negro se acerco a Law primero, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para revisarlo, pero el permiso no se lo pedia a Law, si no a Anne y luego a Elion, cuando tuvo la aprobacion de ambas, reviso a Law. Una vez terminada esa revision, ella prosiguio a ir con Elion, quien terminada la revicion hablo con ella o con ¿Law?

-Ella es Hitori, es una gran medico-Dijo Elion

-Gracias-Dijo Hitori ante el cumplido

-Mucho gusto-Comento Law

Hitori volteo rapidamente y dijo de una manera muy diferente a la que habia estado diciendo:

-En cualquier caso, Elion tiene un brazo y clavicula rotos, y Trafalgar-san tiene una costilla y el hombro rotos-Dio su diagnostico Hitori

-Bien, ¿Que hacemos?-Hablo alarmada Anne

Todos no entendian que era lo que le pasaba a la chica pelirroja, pero, suponian que algo tenian que decir para sacarla de su trance, y quien lo dijo fue Elion

-Anne, ¿y si salimos de aqui?-Pregunto con un aire de inocencia Elion, aire que nadie le creyo

-Si, tienes razon-Dijo de nueva cuenta Anne

Y asi, en un dos por tres estaban fuera de aquel lugar, realmente fue facil salir, no era muy dificil la estructura, pero fue algo doloroso el subir las escaleras con su estado fisico como ese. Finalmente estando fuera, llego un momento algo incomoda, ambos debian de hablar un poco, y con ambos, me refiero a Law y Elion, y como no exigirles que hablaran despues de todo lo que hubiera pasado. Pero ninguno lograba romper el silencio, parecia ser algo muy asfixiante y que ambos querian evitar, pero algo se aseguro de romperlo. Un gran estruendo se escucho.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto Anne ya en guardia

-De seguro fue el hecho de que algun loco intento defenderse de los piratas que lo quisieran asaltar-Hablo Hitori

Law solo asintio, era la razon mas logica, ademas de la unica, pero el hecho de que Elion discordara era algo que lo preocupaba, asi que decidio preguntarle a Elion que era lo que ocurria.

-¿Sucede algo malo Elion-ya?-Pregunto Law

-Es solo que, ese ruido ha sido muy fuerte-Dijo bastante nerviosa Elion

-Solo son cosas habituales de este lugar ¿no?-Dijo Hitori

-Pero es que eso vino del centro-Dijo aun en su tono Elion

* * *

Bien, este ya fue mi treceavo capitulo

Yaa ne


	14. Capitulo 13: Conmocion en el centro

CAPITULO 13: CONMOCION EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

Hola a todos, este es ya mi catorceavo capitulo, el tiempo si que se pasa rapido, pero bueno, aqui queria hacer una aclaracion sobre la ultima frase del capitulo anterior, y es que no se si recuerden que en capitulos anteriores habia mencionado que todo lo que quisieran hacer en esa isla lo podian hacer siempre y cuando no estuvieran en el centro, asi que si, alguien estaba en el centro, ¿Quien sera?, ¿Ustedes quien creen?

-Pero es que eso vino del centro-Dijo alterada Elion

-¿Y que tiene que esten en el centro?-Pregunto Hitori

Un ruido en el centro de la isla, era algo que Hitori no podia comprender, despues de todo, ¿Que diferencia tendria que estuviera en el centro o en las orillas?, pero eso era algo que Anne, Elion y Law si entendian, y eso era algo simple, habia un idiota que no capto el mensaje de que no hicieran nada en el centro, y Elion creia tener una idea de quien habia sido, o mas bien quienes habian sido. Por lo que a toda velocidad, todos salieron corriendo para llegar al centro de la ciudad, pues fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, no terminaria bien.

-Yo sigo sin entender por que es tan malo que el ruido venga del centro-Comento Hitori, causando una gran suspiro de resignacion de parte del resto

Manteniendo el paso veloz, todos lograron llegar al centro de la ciudad, solo para encontrar a los Mugiwaras causando un terrible alboroto, haciendo que Elion sotara un suspiro de resignacion, pues ya sabia quienes causaban todo el escandalo y ahora tenia que ver como salir de ahi, cosa que le causo un gran fastidio y desgane .

-¡Oh!-Dijo sorprendido Luffy frenandose en seco-¡Torao!-Hablo el joven capitan dirigiendose a Law

Si, entonces todo el desgane y fastidio de Elion se fue en un instante, ella entendia que le hablaba a Law, y el que no dijera bien su nombre solo le provoco una corta risa, casi inaudible para sus compañeros, pero no para Law, quien la miro con algo de molestia, a lo que la joven respondio con una sonrisa burlona.

Despues del intercambio de miradas, un gran estruendo se escucho del otro lado, por lo cual, todos los guardias los dejo de lado y corrieron para averiguar que habia sido. Elion tomo a las dos integrantes de su tripulacion y salio corriendo con ellas, luego de eso, los Mugiwaras y Law salieron hacia otra direccion, de manera que ambos grupos salieron con rumbo a sus barcos. Cuando llegaron, los que estuvieron esperando en los barcos les recibieron, y hablaron animosamente (si en ambos barcos) durante el resto de la noche.

Al momento de irse a dormir, todos tomaron sus cosas, pero Anne noto la presencia de una peculiar espada, era muy grande, de funda negra y con cruzes blancas, entonces dijo

-Elion, ¿compraste una nueva espada?-

-No, ¿por que?-Respondio Elion

-Porque nunca vi que tuvieras una espada negra con cruzes blancas, crei que la espada que te regalo Law era blanca con cruzes negras-Dijo pensativa Anne

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo algo sorprendida Elion

-Mira-Hablo Anne mostrandole a Elion la espada en cuestion- ¿Segura que no es tuya?-Volvio a preguntar

-No, esa no es la mia-Dijo Elion

-¿Entonces de quien es?-Pregunto exasperada Anne

-Esa es la Nodachi de Law, debimos intercambiarlas cuando tomamos las cosas-Dijo Elion

-Mmm, ni hablar-Dijo concluyente Anne

-Hablare con el mañana-Dijo Elion

-Si tu quieres-Hablo Anne dando por su lado a Elion

-Bien-Dijo Elion nuevamente

Anne volteo un segundo, al regresar la vista para decirle a su amiga que se fuera a dormir, la encontro tirada en el suelo, estaba completamente dormida, al verla, Anne solo suspiro resignada

-Nunca cambiaras Eli-Fue lo que dijo

Bien, se que tarde en actualizar pero tuve mucho trabajo y no pude subir nada, asi que mil disculpas, pero como habran visto, este dia subi dos capitulos a manera de disculpa.

En el siguiente capitulo veran lo que ocurrio por el intercambio de espadas

Yaa ne


	15. Capitulo14: Las espadas intercambiadas

CAPITULO 14: LAS ESPADAS INTERCAMBIADAS

Hola a todos, les traigo el capitulo numero quince, ojala que les guste, sin mas les dejo el capitulo

En el Sunny Go

-¡Sanji mas carne!-Gritaba Luffy

Todos reian y comian en aquel comedor, pero Law estaba pensativo, reflexionaba sobre algo de lo que empezaba a arrepentirse, vio a Elion, pero no recordaba si tenia su sombrero habitual o no, pues ella siempre lo llevaba, y no era que el sombrero fuera importante o no, pero el nunca habia visto el cabello de aquella chica y era algo que le interesaba mucho. Lo mas probable era que no lo trajera, pero el no le presto atencion al detalle y ahora no tenia otra oportunidad. Pensando en esas situaciones, paseo la mirada por el comedor, hasta dar con su espada, pero era algo diferente, tenia otros colores, no podia pasarle eso ¿enserio tenia tan mala suerte? Intercambio su espada con la de Elion, eso si que era malo, de seguro que esa despistada no se dio cuenta y se fue con ella, ni hablar, despues la buscaria para pedirsela.

A la mañana siguiente sono el Den Den Mushi desde muy temprano por lo cual Sanji, el cocinero de los Mugiwaras, contesto, topandose con una voz algo peculiar que le decia:

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias-Respondio el

-Disculpe usted la groseria que es lo que le voy a preguntar pero ¿Con quien hablo?-Pregunto aquella voz

-¿Eh? ah con Pierna negra Sanji-Contesto el

-Muchas gracias-Respondio del otro lado

-¿Puedo saber yo con quien hablo?-Indago Sanji

-Soy Elion Yoroshiku-Contesto aquella voz

-¿Buscaba algo?-Pregunto nuevamente Sanji

-Si, ¿podria comunicarme con Trafalgar Law? Tengo entendido que estan viajando en el mismo barco-Pregunto la voz

-Claro, disculpe un segundo-Hablo Sanji para salir a buscar a su aliado

Al salir, Sanji encontro a Law saliendo de las habitaciones, por lo cual le dijo que alguien queria hablar con el

-¿Y quien es?-Pregunto Law

-Un tal Elion Yoroshiku-Respondio Sanji

Law palidecio al escuchar ese nombre, despues de todo ¿Como habia dado con el? Ah claro, salio en el periodico lo de su alianza, despues de todo ella no era idiota para no enterarse. Despues de su reflexion, solo asintio y bajo a contestar

-¿Hola?-Hablo la voz

-Hola-Respondio Law

-Tienes mi espada y yo tengo la tuya-Dijo sin rodeos la voz

-Si, ya me di cuenta-Respondio Law

-¿Donde te veo para arreglar eso?-Pregunto la voz

-En la ciudad-Respondio Law

-¿A que hora?-Pregunto de nuevo la voz

-A las cinco-Respondio Law

-Bien, en la puerta este de la ciudad, si no tendremos problemas-Hablo la voz

-De acuerdo-Respondio Law

Terminada esa frase, la comunicacion se corto, Law salio de la cocina, a decirle a todos que saldria a la ciudad, pero su mayor sorpresa fue saber que todos iban a salir con el, pues todos querian hacer algo en aquella ciudad, asi que tuvo que decirles a todos que debian de entrar por la puerta este. Y asi hicieron todos, salieron en busca de todos los suplementos necesarios.

Law salio a su punto de encuentro junto con Sanji, pues el cocinero necesitaba viveres y su punto de encuentro estaba cerca de un mercado.

Bien, este fue mi capitulo, en el siguiente ustedes conoceran a todos los amigos de Elion, y veran si logran intercambiar las espadas sin causar ningun problema.

Yaa ne


	16. Capitulo15: La tripulacion de Elion

CAPITULO 15: LA TRIPULACION DE ELION

Hola, ya aqui el dieciseisabo capitulo, ojala que les guste, en este les dejo conocer a los otros integrantes de la tripulacion de Elion. Sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo

Durante su camino, Law tuvo que soportar el hecho de que su compañero de viaje se distrajera cada cinco minutos por una mujer que pasara por ahi, al menos estaba cerca de llegar a su punto de encuentro y todo se solucionaria. En su andar, se topo con un joven de cabello pelirrojo que tropezo con el, Law no le presto mucha atencion, claro esta, hasta que el joven saco un arma y le apunto en la cabeza, entonces si que tuvo que prestarle atencion, el se disponia a desenvainar su espada, pero sucede que era completamente diferente a la suya, parecia ser para surdos, y el no lo era, por lo cual estubo pensando en una manera de deshacerce del joven, hasta que escucho que este le hablaba

-¿Quien eres?-Le pregunto el joven

-Trafalgar Law-Respondio el

En ese momento, el joven casi desfallece al oir su nombre, que cabe resaltar no paso desapercibido para Law, el cual solo se rio

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunto Law

-Ya-Yakitori Mu-Mushiatsui-Respondio tartamudeando el joven

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-Pregunto burlon Law

-Pues, yo, no, es que, no, yo-Balbuceo el joven

Un fuerte sonido se escucho atras, supuso que fue cosa del joven cocinero con el que iba, de seguro que una joven se habia hartado de el y le propino un fuerte golpe, pero de verdad que era idiota ese cocinero, aunque ¿Quien pudo causar ese estruendo? De pronto Law escucho que alguien le hablaba

-¡Oye! Deja de molestar a mi hermano-Gritaron

-Akage-ya no sabia que el era tu hermano-Dijo burlonamente Law

-Si, si, si, si, Elion no tarda, ella estaba por aqui ni idea de que le ocurrio-Hablo Anne-Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Anne, es algo muy dificil de recordar-Comento burlona Anne

Law solo rio, claro esta, hasta que vio como el cocinero volo por los aires, entonces entendio donde es que estaba Elion.

Flashback

Sanji caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio a una joven de considerable altura, figura marcada y cabello recogido completamente en un sombrero de color azul. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ella llamandola "Mellorine", al voltear la joven y verle correr hacia ella gritandole, sufrio un tic nervioso, y casi por arte de magia el cocinero salio volando por los aires.

Fin Flashback

Al ver al cocinero tendido en el suelo inconciente, Law volteo a ver a Elion y dijo:

-¿No te exediste un poco?-

-Tal vez-Respondio Elion

-Como sea, ten-Dijo Law extendiendole la espada a Elion

-Gracias, toma-Respondio Elion tomando su espada y entregando la espada de Law

Ambos tomaron sus espadas y se quedaron mirando, detras de Elion entro corriendo un joven gritando el nombre de Elion, el joven tambien salio volando por los aires.

-¿Y el quien es?-Pregunto curioso Law

-Su nombre es Eliot Tokey, es un amigo mio-Respondio Elion

-¿Por que le hiciste lo mismo?-Indago Law

-No me gusta que la gente grite-Respondio con sipleza Elion

-Esta bien-Dijo Law

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Pregunto Elion

-¿No habra problema por esto?-Dijo Law señalando la lastimada pared

-No, estamos en las orillas-Contesto Elion

-Entonces esta bien-Respondio Law

-Vamos para alla-Dijo Elion señalando la calle a su derecha

-Vamos-Dijo Anne dirigiendose hacia los demas

*Akage: Pelirrojo

Bien, ya esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, sin mas, nos leemos luego

Yaa ne


	17. Capitulo 16:Reunion con los Mugiwaras

CAPITULO 16:REUNION CON LOS MUGIWARAS

Hola, se que ultimamente he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero sucede que me ha faltado algo de inspiracion, aun asi ya llego el ,

Law y Elion caminaban con rumbo a un restaurante, desafortunadamente lo mas cercano que encontraron fue un diminuto bar en toda la region.

-Se te ocurre invitarme a comer y no hay un restaurante en toda la ciudad-Dijo burlonamente Law

-Si hay restaurantes en la ciudad, por todas las orillas hay, pero sucede que solo en las cercanias del centro, y no podemos ir ahi pues causaron un gran alboroto-Respondio Elion

-Bien, ¿entramos ahi?-Pregunto Law

-¿Por que no?-Respondio Elion

Dicho esto, ambos entraron, topandose asi con un grupo de ruidosos piratas, si, eran los Mugiwaras, para Elion eso solo queria decir que serian mas problemas y para Law, solo seria un gran escandalo. Elion jalo a Law para un orilla, segun ella "si iban a causar problemas minimo ellos comerian antes de pegar carrera de nuevo"

-¿Por que hasta aca?-Pregunto Law señalando su ubicacion

-Para no llamar la atencion-Respondio Elion

-Supongo que tiene sentido-Hablo Law

-Si, ten, esta es la carta-Dijo Elion extendiendole la carta a Law

Law ordeno un pequeño plato de pescado y un vaso de sake, fue lo unico que pidio. En cambio Elion comia bastante rapido, Law solo supo que debio haber comido unos 10 platos diferentes y 4 postres, en lo mismo que el se comio su pescado, lo que lo sorprendio demasiado, por lo cual decidio hablar con ella, pues es bastante delgada para su velocidad al comer.

-Comes muy rapido-Hablo Law

-Si, lo se- Dijo Elion restandole importancia

-Bien-Hablo Law

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-Pregunto Elion

-No se, ¿tu?-Respondio Law

-Mmm, no tengo ni idea, esta isla es aburrida si no te puedes acercar al centro-Dijo Elion

-¿No hay algo interesante que hacer?-Pregunto Law

-No, todos los centros de interes estan en la entrada sur o cerca del centro de la isla-Dijo Elion

-Mmm, supongo que estar aqui no es tan desagradable-Dijo Law

-Si, tienes razon-Comento Elion

-¿Solo estas con esas cuatro personas?-Pregunto Law

-No, en total somos seis, pero Migi se enfermo y esta en el barco-Respondio Elion

-Ya veo, pero ¿seis no es algo pequeño para ti?-Pregunto Law

-Tal vez, pero asi estamos bien-Dijo Elion-¿Y que planeas hacer con los Mugiwaras?-Pregunto

-Cumplir con un objetivo-Respondio Law

-La venganza ¿eh? ¿Y luego?-Hablo Elion

-Si-Respondio Law-¿Aun no cambias de opinion?-Pregunto

-No aun no-Respondio Elion

-Ya veo-Dijo Law-¿A donde vas ahora?-Pregunto

-No lo se-Dijo Elion

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo sobresaltado Law

-¿Que?, no me mires asi, yo no soy la navegante-Dijo Elion

-Supongo que tienes razon-Dijo Law tratandole de dar la vuelta al asunto tan extraño del que habia tomado parte

-Mmm, ¿Todavia no puedes dormir?-Pregunto Elion tratando de hacer conversacion

-No ¿tu todavia te caes dormida en...?-Intento preguntar Law

Law no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Elion se habia vuelto a quedar dormida, si, justo donde estaba. Law intento despertarla con gran esmero pero no parecia reaccionar, hasta que algo la golpeo en la cabeza. Despertando de golpe y con una mirada asesina fue como Law paso de largo para Elion, pues su atencion se centro en la joven pelirroja que esperaba en la puerta con un palo en la mano, parecia ser que ya habia volado otro y llegado a la cabeza de Elion. Law intento calmarla para evitar un escandalo. Pero algo de verdad malo para los dos sucedio: Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper habian visto a Law jalar a Elion, pero lo ultimo que vieron antes de que Elion volviera a quedarse dormida fue que Law la tenia en brazos y ella estaba tiernamente recostada sobre el. Esto fue algo que llamo la atencion de todos los que estaban alla y dejo pasmado a Law con Elion en brazos

Bien, este fue mi decimoseptimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y les informo que no actualizare hasta el sabado, esto mas que por cuestiones de trabajo o algo asi, lo hago por el dia de san valentin, espero les guste, es una clase de especial, pero advierto ¡NO HABRA LEMON! Entiendanme, soy muy mala para lo que a normalidad se refiere. Sin mas que decir

Yaa ne


	18. Capitulo 17: Fiesta en el bar

CAPITULO 17:FIESTA EN EL BAR

Hola, espero que disfruten de este extraño especial de San Valentin, como dije en las ultimas notas de autor lo digo aqui ¡NO HABRA LEMON! No es que tenga algo en contra de ello, pero es el hecho de que no soy muy buena con ello, asi que no pasare de algo tierno, si a lo mucho unos cuantos besos, quiza uno subidito de tono y ya. Bien, como estoy muy parlanchina en estos capitulos, les dejo la historia.

Ninguno de los dos entendia como fue que acabaron en esa escandalosa fiesta, pero no era algo bueno, era un tremendo escandalo, todos gritaban como si no hubiera un mañana, la musica sonaba a un volumen estridente, pero Elion no culpaba al esqueleto que tocaba aquella musica, despues de todo, si no lo tocara a ese volumen nadie lo oiria. Y realmente no era algo tan malo si uno lo analisaba, parecia ser que Law intentaba dejarlo por un lado y bueno, parecia ser que Elion ya tenia practica soportando esas cosas, asi que no le costo trabajo ignorarlos.

Flashback

Law estaba cargando a una ahora dormida Elion, cuando de pronto todos los miraron y soltaron una tremenda carcajada, pues como no hacerlo, si el siempre centrado cirujano, ahora parecia un tomate con gorro y abrigo (consideren que solo era un pequeño rubor, pero eso era mucho para lo que los vivos...Y muertos tambien, le habian visto a Law),pero dispuesto a matar a quien dijese porque se estaban riendo.Y bueno, es que al verse observado por todos, le resulto muy vergonzoso que todo el mundo viera que el termino cargando a su amiga, y maldiciendo la estupida reaccion de su cuerpo, termino por sonrojarse.

-¡Torao! Que bien se llevan los dos-Grito Luffy

Law agradecio que aquel capitan fuera poco perceptivo y le hubiera dado por su lado a la inconsiente joven (tanto por su estado actual como por su falta de autocontrol de donde iba a quedarse dormida) y no hubiera hecho ningun comentario. Pero su agradecimiento se transformo en rencor cuando todos (impulsados por el capitan con sombrero de paja) les dijeron que se unieran, y sin mas fueron empujados ahi.

Fin Flashback

Las horas fueron pasando, y con ellas los vasos de sake, de haber tantos, ninguno pudo declinar con el alcohol, por ello ahora ambos sotenian un vaso de sake, ese era el segundo vaso de Law y apenas el primero (no tenia ni menos de la mitad en tres horas) de Elion, solo estuvieron tomando sus vasos. Conforme el alcohol iba haciendo sus efectos en todos, las situaciones se fueron haciendo mas comicas, algunos decian solo incoherencias (mas de las comunes), el espadachin y el cocinero se enfrascaban en una pelea (ahora ya ni recordaban porque), Law ya ni siquiera sabia a que hora se habian ido los amigos de Elion, o cuantas veces desperto a la misma (sin contar las que no se dio cuenta y la termino por dejar caer al suelo), pero ahi estaba ella de nuevo, tomando de su vaso, a Law le resultaba increible que quien habia acabado en quince minutos con al rededor de diez platos, ahora no pudiera terminarse un vaso de sake, ¿o era el cuarto? Si, estaba bien, ya entendio que eso de los numeros y el alcohol no se llevan, asi que mejor le deja de contar pues solo esta diciendo numeros sin fundamentos.

Todo estaba como antes, claro, hasta que Law sintio algo que sujetaba su mano derecha ¿Que era eso? Simple y sencillo, aquello que ejercia presion en la mano de Law, era la mano de Elion, la cual lo sujetaba con un toque de ternura (eso era ya extraño de por si), a Law le extraño, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, el se acerco mas a Elion, creando asi una cercania entre los dos.

Bien, he decidido partir esta fiesta en dos, pues las 500 palabras son mi ley (culpen a las paginas de fics con ese minimo) asi que incluso ahora me termine por pasar, pero el siguiente capitulo debera de estar listo mañana, y lo mas probable sea que tal vez suba tambien el penultimo capitulo mañana.


	19. Capitulo 18: Compenetracion

CAPITULO 18: LA COMPENETRACION

Hola a todos, se que prometi subirlo hace mucho, pero tuve un terrible bloqueo a causa de la clara escena de romance.

Agradezco profundamente a los que han dado en favorite o en follow, y tambien un fuerte abrazo para mis reviews, quienes en total han causado que salga de mi bolqueo. Sin mas por el momento, les dejo el capitulo.

La cercania iba creciendo mas y mas entre los dos, por lo que al final, ambos terminaron por estar practicamente abrazados.

Pasadas las horas, y por que no, varios vasos mas de sake, ambos terminaron perfectamente abrazados, hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que habian hecho desde que se separaron,

-Entonces, ¿te fuiste de tu pueblo unas semanas despues de que nos dejamos de ver?-Pregunto Law

-Si, Anne consiguio el barco y nos fuimos junto con su hermano-Respondio Elion

-Basicamente, el joven al que me encontre es su hermano ¿no?-Dijo Law

-Si, pero el es muy miedoso, asi que siempre se porta asi-Respondio Elion

-Que lastima, crei que era algo especial-Dijo burlonamente Law

Ante esta respuesta, ambos comenzaron a reir, pues para ellos aquel comentario era terriblemente divertido, despues de la risa, Law hablo

-Tu sonrisa es bastante linda-

Elion no supo que decir, nunca nadie le habia hecho un cumplido, menos de esa indole, tambien era que ella no sonreia mucho, y menos se reia, asi que eso la tomo por sorpresa

-Gracias, tu risa tambien es agradable cuando no es sarcastica-Respondio

Law recien se percato que esa risa fue completamente real, y que no habia ni un quinto de sarcasmo en ella, ante esto, el solo sonrio, pero no de la misma manera que acostumbraba, si no, igual que aquella risa, completamente real.

La noche paso entre risas y abrazos, hasta que Elion se acerco al rostro de Law y le beso, este, primero extrañado, correspondio al beso, pasado el magico momento, ambos volvieron a abrazarse y hablar de manera relajada, hasta que:

-Te quiero Law-Dijo Elion

Law no supo que decir, pero si supo que lo mejor para el seria el besarla, por lo que lo hizo, tomando con sumo cuidado, como si de vidrio se tratara, el rostro de Elion y acercandose a el, rezando por que no le mandase lejos de ahi con una patada, se acerco mas y le dio un suave beso, el cual poco a poco fue profundisando, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron algo de aire y tuvieron que separarse. Despues de ello se abrazaron, para terminar por quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos jovenes amigos de Elion llegaron al bar para llevar a su amiga al barco, pero al entrar, se encontraron con una dulce escena: A Law y Elion tiernamente abrazados en aquel sillon. Ante esto, Yakitori dijo:

-Yo una vez oi que alguien en el pasado dijo: "Inicialmente todos los humanos eran seres con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos caras identicas en una sola cabeza y cuello, cuatro pares de orejas y dos conjuntos de genitales. Cuando estos seres intentaron derrocar a los dioses, estos, como castigo, divideron a ambos a la mitad, creando asi el deseo innato de buscar su complemento por el resto de la eternidad"-Concluyo Yakitori

-Si, lo se, son como dos gotas iguales, ¿y si le decimos a Anne-san que no los vimos?-Dijo Eliot

-¿Crees que se preocupe?-Pregunto Yakitori

-No lo creo-Respondio Eliot

-Bien, hagamoslo-Respondio Yakitori

Dicho esto, ambos jovenes salieron del lugar dejando atras a Elion y Law.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad que me costo trabajo el escribirlo, pero como prometi, tambien subire el siguiente capitulo, dejandoles el ultimo para el domingo


	20. Capitulo 19:Peor que la resaca

CAPITULO 18: PEOR QUE LA RESACA

Hola a todos, ahora sabran que fue lo que paso despues de la fiesta en la que se vieron forzados a participar Law y Elion

* * *

Law abrio con pesades los ojos, odiaba haber tomado tanto sake, realmente era estupido el pensar que el tuviera tan poca resistencia al alcohol, pero bueno, el era el medico de su tripulacion, no podia ponerse a beber como todo el mundo, asi que solo era falta de experiencia, lo curioso, es que el recordaba que se habia quedado dormido junto con Elion, pero entonces ¿Donde estaba ella? Respuesta encontrada, Elion estaba dormida en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos. ¿En la mesa? ¿Como llego ella ahi? El no tenia ni idea, pero le parecio muy dulce el verla dormir ahi.

"Realmente se ve hermosa, tiene una palida piel, un bien formado cuerpo, un rostro casi angelical, ¿Quien lo diria? Se ve realmente hermosa dormida, totalmente indefensa, normal, inocente, dulce, aunque bueno, no es inocente, bueno en algunas ocasiones si, pero no es como que ella siempre sea asi, ¡Momento! su cabello es blanco ¿Blanco? Bien, ya se una de las posibles razones por las cuales ella esconde su cabello, pero un cabello blanco combinado con esos rasgos fisicos, solo lo habia visto en esas islas del nuevo mundo, supongo que algo tendra que ver, pero ¿Por que razon se me figura en este instante ella es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo? Supongo que es por la resaca, aunque tal vez sea por que es la primera vez que la miro como a una mujer. Aunque tambien es algo de culpa suya por ser tan particularmente falta de femineidad"

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Que era lo que habia maravillado tanto a Law? Pues simple, la vista de Elion dormida placidamente sobre la mesa frente a el, una dulce joven de piel palida, rostro con unas ligeras marcas de sonrojo, su largo cabello blanco repartido desordenadamente por toda la mesa, tal vez seria eso.

Poco a poco Elion comenzo a despertar, dando como resultado que el sonrojo de Elion volviera a su rostro al verse observada con tanto detenimiento por su amigo, en ese momento Law reacciono y decidio voltearse, a lo que Elion agradecio con la mirada. Ella se coloco con sumo cuidado su sombrero y giro hacia Law, diciendole

-¿Por que me estabas mirando asi?-

-Solo estaba pensando-Respondio Law

-Law, yo-Dijo con inseguridad Elion-¿Puedes acercarte?-Pregunto en casi un susurro

-Claro-Respondio Law

Law se acerco y al encontrarse de frente a Elion, esta lo tomo del rostro, con algo de violencia, y lo beso, causando que el se quedara inmovil por un instante, en el cual Elion salio corriendo del pequeño bar. En ese momento la mente del cirujano paso una sola cosa:

"Creo que despues de todo, si estoy enamorado"

Elion corria a toda velocidad, bueno, la que la resaca le permitia, pero tenia algo peor en ese instante y es que ¿Que no Law estaba enamorado? Y ella va ahi y le roba dos besos en tan poco tiempo, si esto si que seria peor que una resaca, y se llamaba culpa, por suerte siempre estaban los regaños de Anne para olvidarlo, y los lloriqueos de Eliot y Yakitori, asi que en poco tiempo todo eso pasaria, o simplemente se perderia en una de sus muchas rupturas de su memoria ¿no?

Elion llego a su barco y subio a toda velocidad, Anne ya la esparaba en la puerta del comedor

-¿Por que llegaste tan tarde? Ya es de mañana-Le dijo regañandola

-Perdon-Respondio Elion

-Hueles a alcohol, ¿estuviste bebiendo?-Volvio a interrogar Anne

-Si-Respondio Elion

-Oye no es para tanto-Dijo intentando sonar calmada Anne

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunto Elion

-No tienes por que llorar-Respondio Anne

Elion toco su mejilla y noto la presencia de unas pequeñas gotas en su mano al retirarla, se giro a Anne y dijo

-No me di cuenta-

* * *

Bien, este fue ya mi decimonoveno capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran, me temo que el final se acerca, pero estoy trabajando en una segunda temporada


	21. Capitulo 20:Confesion

**Hola, aquí les dejo el capitulo final**

CAPITULO 20: CONFESIÓN

Elion estaba ahí, en el piso de su cocina, por primera vez en años se sintió tan mal que termino ahí sin estar ún ella, lo que había hecho era tremendamente malo, ella no debia meterse en la vida de suss amigos, y Law era perfectamente libre de hacer lo que el quisiera con su vida y con sus sentimientos, pero en ello tambien habia algo completamente cierto, y eso era que ella lo queria.

Pese a todo esto, Anne trataba de hablar con Elion, aunque, viendolo bien, ese no era el tipico dialogo que alguien pudiera tener con quien esta llorando, pues de parte de Elion solo habia una fria mirada, de la cual caian pequeñas lagrimas, Anne hacia su mayor esfuerzo por oir una explicacion de parte de Elion, la cual nunca llego a oir.

Luego de un rato, en el cual Elion dejo de llorar, Eliot entro a la habitacion en compañia de Ala, quien se acerco a hablar con Elion, y decirle muy en su especial manera que le preocupaba

-Hola-Dijo Law

-Hola Respondio Elion

-No pense que tu corrieras tan rapido Awai-ya (_"¿Por que saliste corriendo?")_-Dijo Law

-¿Sorprendido?_("No me molestes")_-Respndio burlonamente Elion

-Me parece mas sorprendente que estes tirada ahi en el suelo _("¿Te sientes bien?")_-Hablo Law

-Me resulta reconfortante _("En serio dejame en paz")_-Comento Elion

-¿Siempre estas rodeada de tanta gente? _("¿POdemos hablar en privado?")_-Pregunto Law

-No siempre, de vez en cuando salgo _("Si si podemos hablar, vamos fuera")_-Respondio Elion

Despues de eso, Elion y Law se encaminaron rumbo a la costa de aquella vez ahi, ambos se miraron y abrazaron, ninguno quizo decir nada, pero a ese paso tenian que hacer algo, por lo que Elion dijo:

-Te quiero Law, de verdad, asi que en serio lo siento-

-¿Por que te disculpas?-Pregunto Law

-Yo...-Intento decir Elion

-No es que hayas hecho algo malo-Dijo Law

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Elion

-Si-Repsondio Law

Despues de la pequeña conversacion que sostuvieron, las distancias entre los dos se reducieron poco a poco, hasta que suss rostros se encontraron justo frente a frente, fue entonces que ambos se besaronm, en algo tan largo y hasta cierto punto apasionado, que de no haber sido por la falta de aire, ambos no se hubieran separdo nunca.

De ahi, ambos estuvieron un largo rato abrazados en la orilla del precipicio donde se habian situado, hasta que Elion tuvo que tcar aquel tema de conversacion que tanto habia evitado desde que se encontro con Law

-¿Te vas a Dressrosa?-Pregunto

-Si-Respondio Law

-¿Vas a volver?-Pregunto Elion

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-Interrogo Law

-Cuando una persona que ha pasado por tantas tragedias en su vida consigue su objetivom pierde una razon para seguir viviendo-Respondio Elion

-Volvere si tu no has muerto aun-Contesto sencillamente Law

-¿Es una promesa?-Pregunto Elion

-Si-Contesto algo extrañado Law

-Gracias-Dijo Elion

-¿Por?-Pregunto Law

-Por estar conmigo-Respondio Elion

Entonces, Law vio una sonrisa que jamas le habia visto a Elion, una que no tenia nada de sarcasmos, una verdaderamente feliz, fue la primera vez que la vio sonreir de una manera alegre, aunque aquella sonrisa era terriblemente similar a las que siempre mostraba su aliado ¿Quien diria que una sonrisa de esa joven albina podria ser tan feliz?

Asi, los dos tuvieron que despedirse, con la promesa de volverse a ver lo mas pronto posible

**Bien, este fue el final, pero esperen mi segunda temporada, y si, ya se, dije que estaria lista en marzo y apenas les traigo el final, pero ya casi esta listo el primer capitulo, asi que esperenlo, prometo editar cuando publique la segunda temporada**

**Yaa ne.**


	22. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"Aviso importante/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="hiliteStyle"em/em/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
